El infiermo en casa
by kikaly
Summary: El matrimonio de Bella se esta convirtiendo en un infierno y tendrá que soportar los maltratos de su marido, pero se rencontrara con alguien de su pasado que le ayudara a recuperar su vida e intentar volver ser feliz pero ay cosas que jamas podrá olvidar...un embarazo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi vida**

Las tres de la tarde y estaba preparando la comida una lasaña para que estuviera lista para cuando llegara James del trabajo se molestaba cuando no era así.

James y yo llevamos casados un poco más de un año empezamos a salir en la universidad cuando él estaba en el último año, cuando se graduó seguimos juntos, un año después yo me gradué y tres meses más tarde nos casamos el ya estaba ejerciendo su profesión de arquitecto y me compro una hermosa y grande casa pues el dinero no le faltaba venia de una familia adinerada yo en cambio venia de una familia modesta la universidad la curse con beca.

Al principio del matrimonio todo fue perfecto él era muy lindo y amable conmigo pero desde hace unos meses empezó a cambiar de actitud ya no es atento conmigo como lo era al principio, incluso ay ocasiones que me ha gritado se le está haciendo costumbre. Nunca me dejo buscar trabajo pues decía que con su dinero era suficiente y no quería que por estar trabajando descuidara a mi marido.

James es la única familia que tengo pues mi madre murió cuando era niña y mi papa falleció hace dos años de cáncer en el hígado.

Escuche la puerta principal abrirse y fui asía la sala a recibir a mi marido.

-hola amor como te fue en la constructora ? Ya casi esta lista la comida te prepare tu favorita…- no acabe de hablar porque James me interrumpió

-no tengo hambre comí con unos socios y me fue bien pero estoy cansado iré a darme un baño- se acerco a mi me dio un rápido beso y subió las escaleras.

Tuve que comer sola y se desperdicio la mayoría de la lasaña que prepare y sin contar mi esfuerzo para que quedara perfecta como le gusta a él.

Esa noche ya en nuestra habitación hicimos el amor, en realidad yo no tenía muchas ganas pero cuando le decía que estaba cansada o algo parecido me decía "pero de qué vas a estar cansada si no haces nada en todo el día" claro porque para el estar como sirvienta todo el día en la casa no cuenta.

Antes de dormir le avise que mañana iría al centro comercial con Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga la adoro es incondicional hacia mi son de las pocas verdaderas amigas que existen. Somos muy unidas desde que comenzamos la universidad hace casi cuatro años. Alice fue quien me convenció que aceptara salir con James la primera vez que me invito, fue mi dama de honor y quien organizo mi boda aunque fue algo sencillo. Está enamorada del amor a pesar de que todavía no llega su príncipe azul, es un poco loca.

Al dia siguiente ya en el centro comercial me encontraba discutiendo con Alice porque a ella no le agrada la idea de que nunca busque trabajo para ejercer mi carrera profesional.

-entonces todos las desveladas los esfuerzos que hiciste para conseguir la beca en la universidad fueron por nada.

-claro que no Alice! Buscare trabajo pero primero quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi esposo.

-eso me lo dijiste hace un año ya invéntate una nueva excusa o dime la verdad.- me acuso.

-te la estoy diciendo y no es excusa.- le mentí no le diría la verdad se pondría como loca si le digo que James no quiere que trabaje.

-no lo es, creo que lo que sucede es que James no quiere que trabajes te quiere tener de mujer sumisa en tu casa.

-ya basta Alice! Vine a divertir no a escucharte hablar mal di mi marido pensé que te caía bien.

-me caía bien antes de que se casaran y tratara de hacerte su esclava.- es por eso que no le decía la verdad a Alice ya me imagina con cadenas atada a mi casa de esclava todo el dia.

-es suficiente yo no soy la esclava de nadie y mejor cambiemos de tema.- últimamente Alice no estaba conforme de cómo me trataba James y siempre esta convenciéndome de que ya no hiciera lo que él quería si no lo que yo quería.

-esta bien- estuvo en silencio unos segundos- quiero un novio-lo dijo con un puchero.

-pues entonces con síguete uno, que tu para eso te pintas sola-le conteste con una sonrisa.

-no. he decidido esperar al hombre de mi vida ya no más hombres hasta que llegue el indicado ese que me robara el aliento con solo verlo a los ojos- soltó un suspiro de seguro estaba imaginándose a su hombre ideal.

-no te preocupes Alice cuando menos lo esperes llegara el hombre de tus sueños.- la anime.

-pues espero que no se tome mucho tiempo en llegar porque no quiero ir a mi boda como abuelita.- dijo un poco divertida y triste-

-Ay Alice si solo tienes 22 años eres muy joven todavía.-

-lo se pero ya me canse de besar tantos sapos.-

-pues ya no beses y asunto resuelto.-

-pues lo que voy intentar.-

Al atardecer regrese a mi casa después de haber recorrido todo el centro comercial con Alice.

James me llamo para avisarme que llegaría tarde porque iría a comer con unos amigos del trabajo. Me dormi temprano estaba muy cansa por el maratón que hice con Alice para cuando me quede dormida James todavía no llegaba.


	2. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que salí con Alice de compras y desde entonces no he salido a ningún lugar que no sea el supermercado a comprar lo necesario para la casa, pues Alice a tenido que trabajar mucho porque tiene un desfile la próxima semana, ella trabaja en una casa de moda muy famosa es asistente del diseñador pero sueña con lanzar su propia linea de ropa . Y con James es el mismo asunto a tenido demasiado trabajo que hay dias que ni viene a comer a casa.

Me la he pasado muy aburrida quisiera tener mas amigos para distraerme en algo, creo que ya desgaste la inmobiliaria de la casa de tanto limpiarla y he leído mas de dos veces todos mis libros tendré que ir de nuevo a la librería.

Me encontraba bajando las escaleras de mi casa cuando escuche la melodía de una llamada entrante en mi celular lo habia dejado en la sala así que quise correr para contestar y cuando ya solo me faltaban dos escalones tropecé y caí, me doble la muñeca y me dolía mucho, estas cosas siempre me pasaban a mi tenia tan mala suerte siempre me caía bueno también tenia que ver que era muy torpe, me puse hielo pero me siguió doliendo mucho preferí ir al hospital por si me la había fracturado, no le avise a James ni Alice, a él porque no lo quería molestar en el trabajo y a ella porque se pondría histérica , así que me fui sola.

Al llegar al hospital en urgencias me pasaron a un consultorio. Cuando entre al consultorio pensé que tenia una alucinación por el dolor o algo así pues no podía creer quien seria el doctor que me atendería.

-Edward ?- pregunte insegura al hombre de bata blanca que se encontraba tras el escritorio, el se quedo viéndome unos segundos para luego levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a mi con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bella no lo puedo creer que haces aquí? – yo tampoco lo podía creer.

-vengo a consultar pero jamás me imagine que tu serias mi doctor- le dije con una sonrisa, seguía igual de perfecto como lo recordaba, el se acerco los pocos pasos que nos separaban y me dio un abrazo y yo se lo correspondí se me asían tan familiares eso brazos a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo no estaba entre ellos.

-me da mucho gusto volver a verte.-me dijo mientras me tenia entre sus brazos

-a mi también Edward, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver- decicimos el abrazo y el me miro triste.

-si lo siento discúlpame.

-pero de que tengo que disculparte? – yo no sabia de que se disculpaba.

-pues ya sabes de nunca volverte hablar nunca te llame ni nada- me contesto con la mirada fija a sus pies.

-no te preocupes ya es cosa del pasado y te perdonare si consigues quitarme este maldito dolor que ya no lo aguanto.-le dije levantando la muñeca que me lastime.

Era la verdad ya había superado esa época donde Edward se marcho a Londres a estudiar medicina junto con su familia, aunque aun la recuerdo esa fue mi peor época en toda mi vida, me la pasaba llorando todo el dia y la noche esperando que Edward me llamara pero nunca lo hizo me sentía fatal.

-ay por supuesto vienes a consultar fue la emoción de volver a verte, perdón.- me dijo ya sonriendo nuevamente.- y que te sucedió? Ven siéntate.- me sente en la camilla del consultorio.

-pues ya sabes lo típico me cai cuando iba bajando las escaleras.- le dije como si fuera lo mas normal.

-ay Bella en ese aspecto nunca cambias debes tener cuidado pudo a verte pasado algo mas grave.-me regaño mientras me revisaba mi mano.

-intento pero creo que el señor suelo le encanta que lo visite seguido.-le dije con una sonrisa el también sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- auch me duele.- me queje cuando movio mi muñeca.

Edward me mando hacer radiografías de la muñeca ya con los resultados me dijo que solo había sido una torcedura y me receto pastillas para el dolor. La consulta duro mucho mas de lo necesario,estuvimos conversando aunque en realidad me la pase haciendole preguntas sobre cuando estuvo en la universidad de Londres y de su familia,sobre sus hermanos Rosalie que era un año mayor que nosotros y Jasper que era dos años mayor, fueron unos grandes amigos desde que eramos niños y sus padres Esme y Carlisle que me trataban como otra hija, me entere que ninguno de sus hermanos ni él se habían casado aun y que todos ya vivían aquí en chicago sus padres seguían felizmente casados.

-bueno gracias Edward y me alegro que nos reencontraramos, dales mis saludos a toda tu familia.- le dije como despedida

-claro estarán muy contentos de escuchar de ti.- me despedí con otro abrazo pero este no duro mucho como el primero, eran re confortable sus abrazos como los recordaba. cuando estaba en frente de la puerta para marcharme me hablo.

-Bella a las dos es mi hora de comida te gustaría acompañarme? Quisiera conversar más contigo que fuéramos amigos otra vez si tú quieres.

-mmm… pues si creo que no hay problema siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo.- lo dije algo pensativa pues no sabía si a James le agrade la idea de que fuera comer con Edward pero puedo optar por decirle que iré con Alice y si eso le dire. El hizo una sonrisa torsida de esas que hace años me derretían .

-entonces te parece si te veo aquí afuera de mi consultorio alas dos o prefieres que pase por ti a tu casa?

-me parece perfecto aquí afuera de tu consultorio, entonces hasta las dos.- me despedí con un movimiento de mi mano y salí del hospital estaba muy contenta todavía no podía creer que después de más de cuatro años lo volví a ver a él…

a Edward…

al que algún día considere el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Espero que les guste la historia jamas había escrito fic pero e leído muchos y se me ocurrió intentar escribir uno espero sus reviews con dudas, comentarios y sugerencias


	3. Recordando

**Recordando**

Desde que regrese del hospital toda la tarde he estado recordando viejos momentos de mi niñez y adolescencia y todos incluían a Edward.

Recorde como comenzó nuestra historia cuando teníamos seis años estudiamos en la misma escuela junto con sus hermanos, a pesar de que su familia tenía suficiente dinero para que estudiaran en un colegio privado Esme nunca creyó que fuera necesario y yo se lo agradecí siempre, porque si no hubiera sido así jamás lo hubiera conocido.

Desde el primer dia de clases nos hicimos amigos yo era muy tímida y callada pero el siempre encontraba la manera de platicar conmigo era muy divertido recuerdo que en se tiempo le faltaba un diente y se veía muy gracioso, cuando estábamos en tercer año unos niños me molestaban mucho entonces Edward se peleo en el recreo con ellos para que me dejaran de molestar, a pesar de que el tenia sus amistades y yo las mías nunca dejamos de ser amigos, Jasper y Rosalie también eran mis amigos los conocí por Edward, Rose se hizo mi mejor amiga fue la primera que le conté que me gustaba su hermano cuando tenía once años. Cuando teníamos doce años Edward me invito al baile de primavera y esa noche me dio mi primer beso claro que para el no era el primero pues yo había sabido que tenia novia antes del baile pero según Rose la dejo para invitarme, aunque el beso no significo mucho para el porque al siguiente año el salió con una niña muy presumida del salón de Rose. Pero para el baile de graduación cuando teníamos 15 años me volvió a invitar y me pidió que fuera su novia claro que acepte de inmediato fue fantástico valió la pena todo el tiempo que estuve con Esme y Rose buscando el vestido para el baile porque según Rose tenía que estar espectacular porque era mi graduación, después me entere que toda la familia de Edward sabia que él se me iba a declarar en el baile por eso la insistencia de Rose.

Estaba tan contenta era novia del chico más lindo, guapo, romántico y caballeroso. Cuando cursamos la preparatoria también juntos por supuesto tuvimos muchas discusiones y peleas pues todas las chicas andaban de resbalosas con él claro no las culpaba él era guapísimo, también algunas veces porque él era un poco celoso de mis amigos bueno en realidad muy celoso claro que no tenía motivos yo lo adoraba.

El dia de mi cumpleaños 17 me preparo una cena romántica en su casa, no se encontraba nadie sus padres se habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos a los Ángeles a Rosalie le pago para que se quedara a dormir con una amiga bueno de eso me entere después y Jasper ya se había ido a Londres a estudiar. Ese día fue maravilloso le entregue mi virginidad a Edward fue perfecto el fue tan tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo aunque estábamos muy nerviosos era la primera vez para los dos.

Casi un año después de ese grandioso día un mes antes de graduarnos estábamos en su habitación recostados en su cama cuando me dijo lo que acabaría con nuestra relación.

-amor tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- me lo dijo muy serio.

-que sucede Edward ?

-ya te había dicho que quería ser doctor como mi padre así que estudiare la carrera de medicina en la universidad de Londres donde están mis hermanos, mis padres quieren que estemos toda la familia juntos así que ellos también se mudaran.- mis lagrimas empezaron a cruzar por mis mejillas no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando Edward me iba a dejar se iría al otro lado del mundo muy lejos de mi, si los años pasados llore cuando Jasper y luego Rosalie se marcharon los extrañaba no podía ni imaginar cómo me sentiría si él se marchaba.

-no llores mi amor.- me limpio las lagrimas con sus labios dejando pequeños besos por mis mejillas.

-como me puedes decir que no llore si me vas a dejar! – le grite mientras me levantaba de la cama todavía llorando, el me siguió me tomo por la cintura quedando frente a mi.

-claro que no Isabella como se te ocurre pensar que te voy a dejar.- me quede viéndolo con cara de incrédula .

-pero me acabas de decir que te irás a Londres.

-pero quiero que te vayas conmigo.- lo mire por unos minutos con cara de asombro el solo me observo.

-quieres que me vaya contigo?

-por supuesto es lo que mas deseo.- me deposito un beso en los labios.

-pero sabes que yo no tengo los recursos para ir a estudiar a Londres.- se lo dije muy confundida por lo que me había propuesto pues las universidades de Londres eran muy costosas y el sabia que yo no tenia dinero para eso.

-de eso no debes preocuparte hable con mis padres y ellos están gustosos en pagarte la universidad te quieren como otra hija.

-pero…

-pero qué? – me pregunto.

-no puedo permitir que me paguen la universidad no es su responsabilidad… no esta bien.- mi voz finalizo en un susurro.

-Bells pero ellos lo hacen porque te quieren y saben que yo no me quiero separar de ti.

-no Edward y mi padre? El no ha estado bien de salud.- le dije llorando de nuevo.

-por favor Bella no me digas que no yo no me quiero ir sin ti, vendremos todas las vacaciones a visitarlo te lo prometo.- me tomo mis manos ya con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Edward… yo tampoco quiero… pero no puedo.- se lo dije mirando hacia otro lado no podía verlo ala cara.

-Bella comprendes que por tu orgullo por no querer que mis padres te apoyen en la universidad nos vamos a separar?- Me soltó las manos se dio media vuelta estaba de espalda escuche un sollozo, el también estaba llorando ya.

-no Edward por favor… por favor… no me digas eso yo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre te amo demasiado.- lo abrace por la espalda tan fuerte como me fue posible el se dio la vuelta puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me beso como si de ese beso dependiera su vida.

-yo también te amo no tienes ni idea de cuanto.- me volvió a besar pero ahora muy apasionadamente y terminamos en su cama desnudos haciendo el amor.

Yo no cambie de opinión a pesar de que todas las semanas antes de que se marchara me volvía a proponer que me fuera con él cada dia, pero mi papa se había estado sintiendo mal y no quería dejarlo solo.

La noche antes de que Edward partiera a Londres subió por la ventana de mi habitación se quedo conmigo toda la noche, hicimos el amor consientes de que tal vez esa sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos.

Al dia siguiente fui al aeropuerto a despedirlo charli me acompaño al ver lo triste y afligida que estaba. Cuando hicieron el llamado a su vuelo nos besamos hasta que nos hizo falta respirar me hice la fuerte para no llorar pero fue imposible estaba a llanto abierto también me despedí de Esme y Carlisle con un gran abrazo a ellos también los iba a extrañar.

-te amo no lo olvides pero creo que esta es la despedida definitiva no nos volveremos a ver.- me dijo abrazándome.

-te amo Edward por siempre.- nos dimos el ultimo beso, me entrego un sobre y se marcho.

Ya en casa me encerré en mi habitación a llorar después recordé el sobre y lo abrí solo había una nota no una carta de despedida como imagine, decía:

" Lo compre soñando en un tu y yo por siempre, te lo entregaría entrando a la universidad pero desperté del sueño antes"

No entendía a que se refería hasta que sacudí el sobre y cayo algo de metal al suelo al tenerlo en la mano me di cuente que era un hermoso anillo de compromiso con una piedra azul en el centro que supuse seria un diamante, no lo podía creer Edward me pediría que nos casáramos. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta del gran error que cometí al dejar que se marchara el gran amor de mi vida.

Los siguientes meses esperanzada que talvez me llamaría, pues queria decirle que lo esperaría hasta que el regresara de Londres no me importaría cuanto tiempo, pero nunca llamo me hizo pensar que el gran amor que me tenia no era tan grande después de todo pues se había olvidado muy rápido de mi o eso creí. Llore tanto ese año que pensé que me quedaría sin lagrimas, pero el siguiente año le detectaron cáncer de hígado a mi padre y tuve que hacerme la fuerte por él.

Después de Edward no volví a tener novio hasta dos años después cuando conocí a James.

Pero Edward se equivoco cuando me dijo que no nos volveríamos a ver porque aquí estaba afuera del hospital para ir a comer juntos.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias


End file.
